


Holy

by HeyHeyArnold



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Just So Much Teasing, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Third Person, Plus Size!Reader, Riding Crops, Spanking, Teasing, dom!ashton, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyArnold/pseuds/HeyHeyArnold
Summary: She tells me worship in the bedroom. The only heaven I'll be sent to is when I'm alone with you.Ashton nearly tripped over his own feet as he hastily appeared in the bedroom doorway. He came to an immediate halt and his jaw went slack as he saw her perched across the end of their bed. There she was, an absolute goddess just a few feet from him, wearing the lacy lingerie set he’d sent her while on tour. The resulting pictures she had sent him paled in comparison to seeing her in person.- Teasing Ashton may start as fun and games but sometimes the consequences are the real fun. -
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/You
Kudos: 5





	Holy

**Author's Note:**

> [Set the mood 🎵](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6iIx2QFcSsZckpDpqoKyCI?si=t_kQastLQGGx7mgZRJm5nQ)
> 
> Moodboard by angel bby Adri 💖  
> 
> 
> Find it [here](https://blackbutterfliescal.tumblr.com/post/616779718267682816/holy) on Tumblr ✨ Come say hi!

**She tells me, “Worship in the bedroom” // The only Heaven I’ll be sent to // Is when I’m alone with you**

**———**

She heard the deadbolt click from the bedroom down the hall, followed shortly by boots landing on the tile entryway to the apartment. As his keys hit the small table to the right of the door she heard Ashton call out for her, exhaustion evident in his voice. He’d been working so hard and hadn’t been home for dinner all week. If he couldn’t eat dinner with her, she was at least going to serve up a dessert too good to pass up.

“Petal? Baby, where are you?”

His boots clicked loudly as he shuffled around the living room and into the kitchen. Her stomach flipped repeatedly in anticipation. As he made his way to the carpeted hallway leading to her, she lost track of his steps.

She quickly pressed play on the audio she’d queued up on the bluetooth speakers around the apartment.

_How do you call your loverboy?  
Come here loverboy!  
And if he doesn’t answer?  
Oh, loverboy!_

Ashton nearly tripped over his own feet as he hastily appeared in the bedroom doorway. He came to an immediate halt and his jaw went slack as he saw her perched across the end of their bed. There she was, an absolute goddess just a few feet from him, wearing the lacy lingerie set he’d sent her while on tour. The resulting pictures she had sent him paled in comparison to seeing her in person. 

_And if he STILL doesn’t answer?_

She rose from the bed to her tip-toes, batting her eyelashes slowly, delighting in the complete shock on Ashton’s face. She made her way over to where he stood just inside the doorway as she mouthed along.

_I simply say “Baby, my sweet baby. Oh baby, you’re the one…”_

Her full hips swayed rhythmically as she took a few steps to reach her man where he stood, frozen in place. Ashton raked his eyes over her, taking in every curve and the way she moved.

Once he was in reach, her arms floated up around his neck, hands landing on either side of his face briefly before sliding down to his chest. Ashton couldn’t take his eyes off of her as his hands held her hips in front of him.

She stretched upward to ghost her lips over his before she sank back onto her heels and turned away.

She didn’t move away from him, though. Instead, she pressed her barely-covered ass against him and covered his hands with hers. As she intertwined their fingers, she pulled his hands from her hips and placed them over her chest. She fought the smug smile attempting to creep onto her face. He took a tight breath in through his teeth as his hands landed, feeling where her boobs spilled over the top of her bra the slightest bit. This gave her the freedom to grind her backside up and down Ashton’s muscular thighs and crotch. She could feel his erection growing against her and his hands squeezed her tits.

As the music slowly faded out, Ashton’s hands found their way back to her hips with a mean grip. He used his new-found leverage to turn her back to face him.

She let out a surprised squeal before she began laughing. When her eyes met Ashton’s, her smile dropped. His pupils were blown wide and there was no playfulness to be found on his face or his grip on her waist.

“Oh.” she breathed out timidly, suddenly vulnerable under the intensity of his stare and the way his strong jaw was set.

“Oh is right. You know how I feel about you being a nasty little tease.”

His tone was firm and it made her clench between her thighs. He pressed his whole body against her and she felt the bulge under his jeans against her lower stomach.

“Now since you created this problem, don’t you think you should be a good girl and take care of it for me?”

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and gave him several quick nods.

“That’s a good babygirl”

Ashton’s stare flickered back and forth between her pleading eyes and full lips. The building anticipation only made her want him more. With an intentionally painfully slow pace, he wrapped his fingers around her wrists and guided her open palm down his torso. Her hand stopped at his belt buckle as she steadied against him before she lowered herself to her knees. 

He untucked his satin shirt before undoing all the tiny buttons and quickly tossing it to some unknown corner of the room. She began to slowly undo the belt around his hips, taking a little too much time for Ashton’s liking. His hand reached under her chin, gripped both cheeks in his large hand, and tilted her head to look up at him.

“What did I just tell you about being a tease?”

There was that tone again. Her arousal was beginning to soak through the lace beneath her and she made quick work of the button and zipper in front of her. As she pulled the waistband of his boxers down, she got a good look at his cock, blushing a pretty pink and already sticky with precum. She reached up to take him in her hand, looking up at him for reassurance.

“You look so pretty, babygirl,” he said in a low voice as he brushed hair away from her face.

That was all the encouragement she needed. She placed a kiss to his head and began twisting her wrist up and down his length. She started to tease his tip with her tongue.

“That’s it, baby.”

She took as much of him into her mouth as she could, keeping her hand at the base of his shaft. Ashton let out a moan as she hollowed out her cheeks around him.

She bobbed her head up and down rhythmically as her hand worked the rest of his cock. Ashton let out a strained string of curses as she pulled her head back. She wrapped her mouth around him again and flattened her tongue against the vein on the underside. She felt herself cough as his tip hit the back of her throat.

“Oh, f-fuck, angel. Just like that,” he groaned.

His hand fell to the back of her neck as she pulled back. He reached down with his other hand and placed it under her chin, caressing her lips before sliding his thumb into her mouth. She closed her lips and sucked on his thumb gently before he removed his hand from her face.

“Can I please fuck your pretty mouth, baby?”

She took a long look into his eyes and gave him a confident nod. Ashton’s hand still on the back of her neck began to guide her forward. Her own hands were braced against her thighs and she moved one toward her pussy, desperate for some kind of pressure.

The pressure from Ashton’s hand behind her head stopped.

“No, no princess. That’s mine. I have something else in mind.”

Her hand slid back to her thigh as Ashton smiled at her. Her full attention came back to him as he pushed his length into her pouty mouth. He started slow but it didn’t take long for his thrusts to gain speed. She could feel her eyes start to water as he repeatedly hit the back of her mouth..

“I’m so close, angel. You’re so pretty with your lips around my cock, fuck.”

She flattened her tongue again, changing the pressure against him. 

“Holy fu-” Ashton sputtered out, his hand grasping her hair, as his body stopped moving and she swallowed him down, never breaking eye contact.

“God, you’re so good, baby.”

As he pulled out of her mouth, she swiped at her lips with her thumb to collect any cum that had spilled out. Before she is able to lick the salty liquid off her finger, Ashton pulled her hand to him and captured it with his own tongue. Her pussy clenched at the sight. Christ almighty, if she didn’t get relief soon, she thought she might die.

He brushed her hair back again and leaned down to place a firm kiss to her lips before helping her to her feet again.

Once she’s steady, he leaned in to kiss her again. This time, it’s fast and fueled by desire. His tongue darted in and out of her mouth in a show of dominance and he pulled away far too soon. She let out a tiny whine at his absence.

“I’m not done with you yet, my little angel.”

The devious smile on his face made her eyes go wide and her knees go weak as Ashton let out a dark laugh.

“We have a lesson to get through first. You know the consequences for being such a tease earlier, don’t you?” he asked, her face stuck between his strong fingers with nowhere to turn.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, giving Ashton a pleading look.

“That little stunt was quite the show. Clearly you didn’t learn your lesson last time this happened, so I’ll make sure it gets through that pretty little head this time.”

He took a long, earnest look in her eyes, searching for any sign that she didn’t want to continue. She nodded back to him, chewing on her lip again. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before turning away to open the top drawer of the dresser. Ashton pulled his jeans and boxers the rest of the way down his legs and tossed them in the corner. As he reached to the bottom of the dresser drawer to retrieve a riding crop, she moved to the side of the bed, leaning forward to press her palms into the mattress.

She closed her eyes with a deep inhale. She could feel her heart pounding out of her chest in anticipation. This wasn’t a side of Ashton that she often, but she made a mental note to misbehave more. He hadn’t even touched her yet but she could feel just how much he’d already affected her.

Her eyes snapped open again as she felt the cool leather crop slide up the back of her thigh. It disappeared, only for a second, making its reappearance with a firm smack on the left side of her ass. Ashton ran his rough hand over the pink spot it left.

“Count for me, baby”

“One” she breathed out.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“One” she repeated affirmatively. She tightened her jaw and swallowed thickly.

“That’s more like it.”

She underlined that mental note to act up more often.

For a minute, she considered clenching her thighs together, desperate for any form of pressure, but she knew that would only add to her frustration if he noticed. The next smack came down hard against her inner right thigh as if he could read the ache on her mind. That earned him a small whimper as she choked out the number two. He followed up quickly with a third swat to her right ass cheek as he moved closer to her, bending down to kiss the mark it left.

“Don’t forget to keep count, petal, or I’ll have to start over.”

“Three!” she said in a hurry, earning a smug laugh from Ashton.

“There’s my good girl.”

He slowly trailed the crop down her spine, causing her to bow her back away from the ticklish sensation. Ashton knew she loved this as much as he did, but seeing the extent of her arousal caused him to moan. As the leather neared the base of her spine, he pulled it upwards into the air and landed a hit in the same place as the last, lingering there this time.

“Four” she moans out quickly, not wanting to give him any reason to draw this out.

Ashton knew all she was thinking about is how much she needed him. He had one more pass with the riding crop and wanted to make it count. As the crop left her skin again, she braced for it to come back down firmly for the last time. Instead, it slowly crept up between her thighs.

Ashton pulled it back towards him at an agonizingly slow pace, using the edge of the crop to push lightly into her folds through her soaked lace panties. She let out a full-bodied moan at the slight, fleeting pressure on her clit. Ashton pulled the toy away from her body slowly and she gave him a disappointed sigh..

“See, love. No one likes a tease.”

She did. She very much liked the way he teased her and that was evident.

“Do they?” He continued.

As the word no formed on her lips, the crop reappeared, delivering a quick sting to her aching core. She squeaked out a surprised “five” as her legs tense. Ashton laid the crop on the bed next to her as she let out a sigh, staying bent forward on the bed. He placed one hand on the side of her hip as the other slipped under her panties and into her folds, careful to avoid the place she craved pressure the most.

He used his hand on her hip to steady himself as he leaned forward to place a wet kiss to her shoulder, trailing in toward her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed and she let out a moan as he removed his hand from her arousal, only increasing her frustration.

He easily pulled her upright with both hands, her wobbly frame leaning into him.

“Do you think you learned your lesson then, doll?”

She simply nodded her head against his chest, a soft smile on her face. 

“You’re such a good girl for me,” he says, pulling back to look at her face. “Will you let me take care of you now?”

She let him lead her to sit at the foot of their bed.

“Let’s get rid of these silly little things.”

He slid her underwear down her legs and unclasped her bra. She let out a small laugh. As he began to kiss her gently, he slid his hand down her stomach. His fingers floated across the bundle of nerves and she bucked her hips back, grabbing his wrist. She didn’t realize exactly how needy and sensitive she had become, Ashton searched her eyes for any hesitation.

“Are you still okay, baby?”

Ashton might have been strong and dominant but she knew he would never push her too far.

“Better than okay” she smiles before pulling his face back to hers.

He kisses her sweetly before pulling his teeth along her bottom lip.

“Fuck, Ash”

“Slide up here for me, princess” He gestured to the center of the bed.

As she worked her way up the bed, he stepped backward to the jeans he’d dropped earlier, deftly removing the belt from the waist. He walked to the other side of the bed, taking one of her wrists in his hand. After he made the first loop around her wrist, he motioned for her other hand, neatly binding them together and then wrapping the last of the belt around a space in the headboard.

“Can’t have those getting in the way.” 

She met his smile as he leaned down to kiss her.

Ashton moved himself back to the foot of the bed before he climbed up to settle his torso between her thighs. He placed a sweet kiss to her lips before trailing down her jaw. Her ear. Her neck. Collarbone. Chest.

“Mine.”

Kiss. 

“Mine…mine.”

Kiss. Kiss.

“So pretty. So soft.”

A trail of kisses.

“And you’re all mine.”

She could feel his mouth sucking at her skin and leaving playful bites.

“Look at these pretty tits, baby. And I get them all to myself.”

He sucked her left nipple in his mouth as he massaged the right in his hand. His tongue moved in several circles before grabbing the bud between his teeth, pulling back slightly. She moaned loudly and bucked her hips up against him. He moved his mouth to her other nipple as he pinched the left between his fingers.

“God, Ash….please”

Her hips rolled underneath him. She looked at him with desperation all over her face. He gave her a devilish grin before turning his attention to her stomach. That earned him a frustrated groan, which only caused his smile to grow. His lips skimmed their way over the rolls and stretch marks on her stomach.

“So impatient” he scolded as she rolled her eyes.

Kiss.

“I want to love on every inch, baby.”

Kiss.

“You’re so beautiful”

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.

He landed kisses to the inside of both her thighs, just above the lace of her thigh-highs. He carefully placed one final kiss before he gave her what she wanted, right on top of her aching pussy. She hummed in response.

Without hesitation or warning, he flattened his tongue out over her clit. It was enough to make her see stars. He sucked her into his mouth hard.

“God, Ashton!”

She pulled against the leather around her wrists as her entire chest came up off the bed. He chuckled into her and the vibrations were heavenly. He knew she wasn’t going to last long after he’d made her wait so long.

“Fuck, babe, I’m gonna - I’m so close”

As she trailed off, Ashton slid two fingers in and out of her entrance, curling them upward. He could feel her tighten around his nimble fingers. He pulled his mouth away from her slightly so he could look at her.

“That’s it, angel. Tell me how good I make you feel. Cum for me baby.”

As if on command, she clenched around Ashton’s fingers and let out a string of curse words. He continued to pump them in and out as she thrust her hips up toward him. He matched her rhythm as she rode an intense wave of pleasure after so much build up.

“So stunning, babygirl. Such a good girl”

Ashton brought his mouth back down to her core and picked up speed with his hand, pushing her through a second orgasm almost immediately.

“Fuuuuccckkkkkk”

She yelled at the top of her lungs as she thrust her hips up at Ashton again. She pulled her lip between her teeth, trying to keep from waking the neighbors. The grip his other hand had on her never faltered. This time he didn’t pull away until her body landed hard against the mattress.

Her breathing was erratic and shallow as he withdrew his fingers and placed them in his mouth. He pushed himself up, trailing sparse kisses on his way to her face. His mouth was covered in her arousal and she could taste herself on his lips.

“You’re so gorgeous and I love making you feel this good.”

Her brain was still scrambled and all she could offer him was a heartfelt smile.

He put his weight on one hand as his other hand slid between them and he pushed his fingers inside her again. He used his thumb to circle her oversensitive bundle of nerves. She tried to roll her hips away from him.

“Ash, I don’t think I…”

Her voice disappeared as a groan took its place. She continued trying to roll her hips away from him to no avail.

“One more, angel. I want to see your pretty face.”

It didn’t take long for his skilled hand to have her seeing stars again. He gave her continuous praise between ragged breaths.

“You’re doing great, doll. Fuck, you look so gorgeous. I’m so proud of you.”

Ashton was so careful with her as she came down from her third orgasm. Every part of her body felt like it was on fire as he pulled his fingers out and brought them up to her face. She gratefully took them in her mouth. He placed a small kiss to her lips before reaching up to remove his belt from her wrists.

He brought her arms back to her side, kissing her palms as they passed in front of him and then kissing her forehead before standing to move to the bathroom. He set out towels for both of them, started the shower, and made his way back to the bed.

When he returned, she’s sat on the side of the bed, still completely blissed out. She started this tonight, but she had never expected it to end up here.

“Thank you, Ash” she smiled up at him.

“I love you so much, petal.” He placed a kiss to her nose as she scrunched it up. “You did so good tonight. Can you come take a shower with me?”

She nodded and gave him a small hum. Ashton leaned down to take off the thigh-highs she still had on, kissing her knees and causing a small laugh, and then he supported her as they made their way to the bathroom. He checked the water temperature as she took time to pee. Throughout their sleepy shower, Ashton continued to place sweet kisses to her skin and remind her how good she was for him tonight. He had been so stressed out at work all week and knew he hadn’t been giving her enough attention but he never expected tonight to go this way. He felt so happy to be with her.

When they made their way back to bed, Ashton peeled the dirty comforter off and replaced it with a fresh, soft blanket. They curled up together as she spooned into him. He pulled his arm over her and kissed her shoulder one last time.

“Have I mentioned today how lucky I am to be in love with you?”


End file.
